


Where We Stand Now

by leyline



Series: shorts on tumblr [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - Witches, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Multi, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leyline/pseuds/leyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Witch AU:</p><p>It was something that had been beating at the back of Scott’s head for a while now; a thought that started soft and simple but gradually became stronger.</p><p>Malia, Kira and Allison were perfectly in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Stand Now

**Author's Note:**

> for my teen wolf bingo that's going on on tumblr! I'm knoxyd there, if you wanna scream together!

It was something that had been beating at the back of Scott’s head for a while now; a thought that started soft and simple but gradually became stronger.

Malia, Kira and Allison were perfectly in love with each other.

Sharing this discovery with Stiles had been immediate and natural, his best friend’s response amusing to both of them.

“Only you would try to set up two of your ex-girlfriends.” Stiles had commented as he shook his head at Scott’s observation and over the noise of his chuckling, Scott’s video game avatar had blasted an alien’s head off.

Scott had to admit, it did sound weird, but it didn’t exactly sound wrong.

Plus, he hadn’t really tried to set them up. Yet.

Scott believed everyone should be allowed to explore their own feelings and thoughts for themselves.

Sharing it next with Derek had prompted nothing more than agreement and a pat to the back, followed by a vague “They’ll figure it out.” Which Scott couldn’t help but nod at, though he doubted it would be sooner than later than the three girls would, as Boyd blandly put it, get their shit together. By shit, Scott assumed he meant words.

So Scott let it simmer, because he saw how wise Derek was now, more often than not, and in retrospect he had given Scott some of the best advice of his life ever since they met.

Except it was hard to let something simmer when you lived on its couch and were forced to face it every day, even if you wanted to notice it or not.

How was Scott supposed to keep quiet about how obvious they were? It wasn’t that Allison or Kira or even Malia, who was the boldest of the three (and that was saying a lot, because Allison was bold enough for two worlds) had taken to great declarations of love but as Scott saw it love…

Love wasn’t in the big emotional gestures for the world to see. Love was there for the people closest to you to notice, for you to skip easily at first.

Love, that outstanding love, was big and it was in the small things. And it usually came when least expected.

Small things like Kira buying Allison and Malia new witching books she had taken an entire night to research about, because they only deserved the best, most reliable information. Small things like when Allison used the errant feathers from Malia’s crows to fashion her newly made arrows.

He had been in love with both of them, after all, knows all their reactions and simple gestures that mean more. Well, still is, but it is different now, just as it is, he thinks, with Stiles and Lydia. Their relationship never faded, instead it just took a different direction and they’re all happy with it.

“Have you ever given much thought as to where we stand now?” He asks from the couch, tightening his grip on the warm blankets surrounding him as he inhales the rich scent of tea that’s coming from the joint-kitchen.

The three of them are gathered around there, a blur of laughs and words and some kind of powder twinkling on Allison’s hands from whatever magic she was practicing earlier. Scott always takes care not to pry too much even when he still remains interested. He knows wizardry is often a personal craft.

Even lying down he can see Malia sorting out the tea bags and selecting the perfect one for each cup. Scott knows it too, Kira prefers lemon, Malia prefers the one that tastes strongly of leaves and Allison likes the other, the brew that brings to mind the scent of seaweed, but only because they’ve all instructed them so.

“You mean in a wooden cabin near an ancient burial ground that no one wanted to buy but us?” Malia tilts her head at him when she asks it. “Or me, Allison, you and Kira living together?”

Scott feels his face break into a grin nevertheless.

“I’m not living together with you. It’s temporary!”

“We all live together, sweetie. You’re just the one staying on their couch.”

Lydia appears from the doorway, heels clicking on the wooden paneled floor.

Scott trails her feet for a second, eyes catching on the detailed Celtic symbols Derek designed on the panels. Lydia’s purple boots sometimes catch a glint of the sunlight coming from the windows. They’re nice.

Oh. He thinks he’s actually the one who bought it for her last year. Not for any special date, just for the hell of it. Just because he saw them on the shop and thought she’d fit them like no one else.

While Scott’s sleep-mussed brain muses, Lydia kisses Allison on the cheek, who kisses her back.

On her way to the back yard (he suspects normal people wouldn’t call it a yard though since it’s more of a combination of wild plants of mystic value, scented candles left all around and black cats and ravens trying to disrupt it all) she rubs Kira’s arm, Malia’s back and makes a small detour to come by and gently press a kiss to Scott’s forehead.

He caresses her hand in return, before she leaves.

“She is kind of right.” Kira pauses in her murmured chanting to laugh “I think we lost the sense of privacy when it comes to each other some time ago.”

“Privacy is overrated.” This time it’s Erica who comes in unannounced. She gives each woman a loud smacking kiss on the back of the head and moves to playfully slap Scott’s as a welcome.

He smiles up at her.

“So, where’s my present?” Erica asks, grin turning positively devilish.

Kira sighs. “Upstairs.” And Scott hears her continue when they both go up “But you can’t use them on anyone else, or for any other purpose, no matter how much you try to twist the meaning of it!”

“And it’s not a present! It’s a commission!” Malia screams towards the stairs, one hand prepped on the railing.

She goes outside to join Lydia but not before they hear Kira still explaining:

“Magic like this has a specific pattern of intent and if you…” And then her voice is lost to Erica’s laughter and a door closing.

“I like where we are.” Allison comes around the couch to sit next to him. He lies back down, stomach up, and wiggles to arrange himself so his feet are lying on her lap. “All of us.”

“Yeah, me too.” She pats his foot, gulps down a little tea. They both make contented sounds “After everything, I’m glad we stayed together.”

“I’m always here for you, Scott.”

He grins “I told you it was fate.”

Then both, at the same time “Fate’s never how we think it will be.” Because it’s something they’ve said so often it’s practically an inside joke now.

Scott hums.

“Sometimes it happens, relationships take different directions. And it’s fine, right? It’s great that you’re able to change and never lose each other. If it’s great to change, it’s even better to change together.”

Allison purses her lips together even as she smiles, her dimples in full showing.

“Have you been reading Malia’s philosophy books? You know she gets pissed when you guys take them without permission.”

Yeah, Scott cringes, they are all well aware of that. He still remembers the hex she placed on Stiles when his brother did exactly that. Not even two weeks of whining (from Stiles) or bribing (also from Stiles) or appealing to her (this time from Stiles, Derek and Scott, sometimes simultaneously) convinced Malia to undo whatever spell she had cast.

Stiles had had to walk around Beacon Hills for four weeks speaking everything in the form of questions. Scott would never say it out loud but it was funny to watch sometimes, the way it left others confused t Stiles’ speech.

Of course it was also four weeks of Scott helping out Stiles with things such as ordering food, but it really was nothing to him, Stiles was the one suffering and Scott, as he always would, gladly held some of that pain.

“She’s really something, huh?” Like his mother would say, test the waters, always test the waters first.

He peers at her from above his pillow, which he’s hugging, and sees her smile. His mind reels when he recognizes the sweetness in it. It’s the same smile she showed him when they were dating.

He hides his own smile behind the pillow.

“Yeah, she really is.”

“They both are. Your housemates, I mean.”

That smile again, wider this time.

“Yes, I’m a lucky woman.”

He decides to take a leap but Lydia shows up again and beats him to it.

“Could get luckier.”

She bobs to turn to him, then Lydia, who smiles innocently (as innocent as a prickled flower can, he thinks stupidly charmed by the notion) and squints her eyes suspiciously “What are you doing?”

He mimics her grin “I’m just trying to give you an outsider’s perspective to an interesting subject.”

Lydia comes over to sit on the couch’s arm. Scott sits up and gently guides her to sit next to him, his hand on the small of her back. It’s as natural as breathing and he doesn’t even take his eyes off Allison, awaiting her reaction.

“And I’m just trying to tell you to confess your undying love to your two favorite girls in the world already, before all of us get sick from a wayward spell.”

The sound of Allison’s bright laugh fills the room. She grabs Scott’s thigh softly and shakes it a little.

“You are the least subtle people ever, my friends. But I know you’re also very observant, so, that being said” She bites her lip “What is this outsider’s perspective exactly?”

“It’s that my three housemates are all in love with each other.” Scott says.

Lydia in turn says “You three are awfully disgusting with your pining.”

Allison turns away for a minute and her look softens.

That’s when the back yard door burst open and they hear Malia growl.

Literally, growl.

“Catch that!”

Scott and Allison both shoot up from the couch to watch a small fox trotting outside by the door Erica left open. It’s a habit hard for everyone to kick, they’re out in the middle of the woods anyways and it’s not like anyone else ever braves here.

Kira and Erica come downstairs, probably alerted by the noise.

“The fox stole an amulet we were using.” Lydia smirks, trying hard not to smile.

Scott doesn’t see how she could have known that without using her divination slash psychic powers. He beams at her and let her knows how happy he is that she’s that in-tune with them now. After all she’s struggled with, she deserves it.

“I did learn some greatness from you.“ She replies from her place at his side then turns to Allison “And you better hurry, that thing turns anything to flowers if it’s held for more than a day.”

Allison sends Lydia an inquiring look to which she waves her hand at “Sweetheart, I’m not running in these heels. They’re my favorite.” But it doesn’t stop her from getting up from the couch and walking outside.

Only then does Scott notice they were holding hands, her fingers tracing a pattern on his palm.

Allison smiles and shakes her head at her best friend. Then she takes Kira by the hand and gives Scott a not-so-subtle-herself look.

Hypocrite, she mouths. Scott feels his heart speeding up and damns the world that there’s at least three people in the room that can hear its beating loud and clear.

He’s saved from their teasing (for now, at least) because Malia’s a coyote before they know it, following the little thief quickly.

“Malia, no shifting inside the house!” Kira shouts at her back, but it loses what little heat it had when Erica does just that and turns full-wolf to follow Malia.

They spend the entire afternoon prance around the woods trying to trick a trickster. But it ends with the fox returning the amulet and Allison, Kira and Malia laughing as they pick leaves and pricks out of each other’s hair (right after Malia and Erica had indulged in a little shifted rough-housing), so Scott’s not that bothered.

Allison catches Scott’s eye when this happens and he doesn’t even try to be subtle with his thumbs up.

That night, he sees them ascend the stairs up to their bedrooms from his place on the couch. The three of them look silly if not from happiness, it’s from them trying to all hold hands, because the stairs are curved and they aren’t even that wide.

He smiles and he’s not subtle about it.

゜*✡・。*。✡・゜*✡・☪゜*✡・。*。✡・゜*✡・☪゜*✡・。*。✡・゜*✡・☪゜*✡・。*。✡・゜*✡・。*゜*✡・。*。✡・゜*✡・☪゜*✡・。*。✡・゜*✡・☪゜*✡・。*。✡・゜*

“The true reason you’re acting weird is because you want my permission to date Lydia.” Scott chokes on his drink, almost letting the glass of water in his hand clash to the floor.

Thank god for werewolf reflexes.

“And I’m humbly,” Scott snorts at that and gets flickered on the nose for it “Hey, stop it. I’m humbly here telling you that that, my young padawan, is bullshit.”

Scott gapes at him but Stiles tuts and doesn’t even let him start. He wasn’t sure what he was starting to say anyways “It’s bullshit. Because, dude. We’ve been through so much. We’ve just– You owe me nothing. If anything I owe you some and then more.”

Scott opens his mouth to protest but Stiles stops him again with a raised hand. Scott rolls his eyes and Stiles leans back on the couch.

They’re at Derek’s loft, waiting for Derek to come home with their food so they can start piecing together more parts of the bestiary. Derek’s amazing for more insight on the species that haven’t had much contact with the Argents, but would instead find comfort with their own kind or other supernaturals. Derek’s family was known to host save sanctuary for a few otherwise unknown ones.

Stiles is the one officially in charge of bringing it all together and Scott is here to always help with an unbiased view. Plus, he’s the one who’s better at crafts and that’s fact, no matter what pre-school Stiles used to say.

Scott’s sitting in front of Stiles, on Derek’s Italian table. Stiles bring his leg up and settles it on Scott’s lap. Scott grabs it and re-arranges its place better just to be sure it doesn’t slip off of him.

He lets his hand stay even as Stiles talks, bestiary waving wildly in his hand as he speaks.

“Besides, that’s a notion that belonged to my entirely wrapped teenage mind. Lydia’s free to her will, man, no matter how much I once wished that it was linked to my own. I mean, I used to think I was entitled to her, you know?” Stiles rubs a hand over his face, as he always does when he’s slightly embarrassed of the words spilling out of his mouth “That was fucked up.”

He slaps his hand on Scott’s knee, winks at him “But we’re adults now, yeah? I’ve like, grown more places than just here.” He spreads a seductive hand on his chest and Scott laughs loudly.

“Only one of those is noticeable.” He teases.

Stiles slaps him harder this time.

“Fuck you, man.”

“Awww, too late for that train, dude. I’m not the sleep around kind of guy.”

“When did you get so funny? That’s the train I really missed.” Stiles snarks back finger waggling at him, and Scott throws one of Derek’s completely useless aesthetic pillows at him. 

Stiles like, windmills his arms to deflect it.

Then he lets out a long sigh and starts bouncing the leg that’s still on Scott’s lap. Scott stills it for him but it makes no difference because Stiles starts to bounce the other one that’s on the floor. Scott rolls his eyes and smiles.

“Anyways, it’s like you and Allison and then Kira, know what I mean?”

Scott nods. He thinks he understands all too well.

“But you still love her.”

Stiles nods back twice.

“But don’t worry, dude, I got a new fifteen year plan and it doesn’t involve Lydia. Well, maybe sort of? She’s disturbingly good at bringing people together.” He waves his hands around as he talks and Scott tries not to get smacked in the face. By ages of practice, he manages “Seriously, Scotty, I’m happy now, loving who I love, not rushing it, not obsessing, not demanding. I’m just…I’m just.” Stiles shrugs and Scott reaches out to rub his shoulder.

That’s when Derek shows up with a few Styrofoam boxes and sits down on the couch next to Stiles. Scott’s eyes fall on the distance between their thighs, except well, they would if there was any to fall on.

Stiles opens one of the boxes and pumps his fist upwards when he sees the curly fries inside.

“Dude.” He groans as he bites down on one “And still warm too.”

Stiles is already blowing on the next curly fry when Scott takes his own burger out and chances a bite. It’s lukewarm already.

Another thought hits him. He looks up at Derek. Derek, who Scott thinks is also taking his chances judging by the way he inches his arm slightly closer to Stiles’. Derek catches his eye then and Scott notices his jaw clenches.  
Scott smiles down at his lukewarm burger, takes a delighted bite and sends his congratulations to his brother. Well, both his brothers.

He looks back up at Derek and grins broadly, hoping his smile translates everything he can’t say right now, that he gets it, that it’s fine, that they deserve it.

It seems to work because Derek dips his chin but Scott doesn’t miss the way his smile widens too largely. Scott believes at least for now they’ll leave it at that. He knows Stiles and he knows Derek and he knows it won’t be easy, or that it might take long but he thinks…

He doesn’t think his hand is needed in this one.

゜*✡・。*。✡・゜*✡・☪゜*✡・。*。✡・゜*✡・☪゜*✡・。*。✡・゜*✡・☪゜*✡・。*。✡・゜*✡・。*゜*✡・。*。✡・゜*✡・☪゜*✡・。*。✡・゜*✡・☪゜*✡・。*。✡・゜*

They’re all pulling weeds from their beloved witches’ back yard when Malia asks:

“Does this mean you’re moving to Lydia’s couch?”

“I– Well, not– It’s still too soon, I think–“ Scott blabbers, a little tongue-tied. They only officially started dating three weeks ago.

Although, unofficially, Scott thinks, maybe they’ve been at it longer.

His heart speeds up once more and this time Liam’s the one that teases him about it. Why did Derek ever have to propose they team up and teach him stuff? He’s regretting that now!

He’s not even fooling himself. Truthfully he is more proud than anything.

“Yes, Malia. That’s exactly what it means. But he’s not taking the couch.” Lydia smirks directly at him.

He looks at her, feeling his eyes widen but powerless to stop it and she gets up from her place on one of the wicker armchairs scattered around the rim of the yard. One of the weeds sprinkles up from the ground at a gesture of her hand and just so happens to hit Stiles square in the face.

Lydia moves to apologize but Stiles rumbles something about war before he rubs his hands together and another plant rips form the ground to fly towards her but Lydia gracefully avoids it and it ends up hitting Derek in the ass.

Stiles winks at him when he gets a frown, yells “Totally an accident!” then winks at Scott.

“Stop ruining my yard” Kira yells from inside the house, head popping from the tallest window in the house.

“Without me!” Erica’s head pushes hers before there’s a collective _Oooh!_ from the group up there and a cloud of red smoke materializes out of thin air.

Scott’s curious as to what they’re up to up there in the attic but Lydia shifts his attention back to her.

She lowers down to plant (hey, Stiles would be proud of that pun! It’d even get him a fist bump, he thinks) a kiss on his lips. He follows her when she leans back and kisses her again, softly and with care.

He takes a strand of her hair and sticks it behind her ear, smiling. She gives him a smile back, thumb trailing down his cheek before letting go. He does the same to hers.

Someone makes gagging noises. His friends are all jerks. Ah! He loves them.

Lydia stands fully and goes to help Mason and Liam with a few turnips that has just sprouted legs. Scott sees Isaac high-fiving Allison on one of the yard’s corners while her other hand his busy with guiding said turnips. They both laugh when three of them manage to trip Liam face-first into a pile of frog eggs.

“You guys, are gross.” Jackson pipes up from next to him “But totally expected.”

He cusses when he pulls on one of the weeds and comes with nothing but a rip to his gardening gloves. Of course Jackson would be the one to remember the gardening gloves.

“Jackson’s right, for once.” Danny agrees. He brings another wicker chair over and sits right next to where Jackson is working “Oh, you missed a spot.”

Jackson’s eyes turn blue when he growls. Scott doesn’t remember well but he thinks they’ve made a bet of some sort and it seems obvious that Jackson lost.

Scott tries to pry a more stubborn one out of the ground but his efforts bear no fruit and that’s saying something, since he’s got werewolf strength.

Boyd crouches down next to him and puts his hand over his. Scott beams at him when they both take it out. He almost kisses him, but he favors his sides way too much to subject them to Boyd’s claws so he settles for a word of appreciation and a one-armed hug.

Boyd flashes his yellow eyes at him but it’s all fun. Scott flashes his red back.

“You and Lydia.” Boyd comments quietly, ever the astute position in their ever-growing pack “I think it’s been a long time coming, don’t you?”

All things considered, he couldn’t agree more.


End file.
